<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What’s it like to date Jason Todd by jayhood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324689">What’s it like to date Jason Todd</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayhood/pseuds/jayhood'>jayhood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Experimental Style, Multi, My most liked post on tumblr I swear to god, POV Second Person, Present Tense, bullet point fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:07:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayhood/pseuds/jayhood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not a whole lot of PDA.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Todd/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What’s it like to date Jason Todd</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, I procrastinated before reading issue#35, and I went to the tags search, and found a text post about what Jason Todd dating would include. I couldn’t get through first two points, which were PDA, and a whole lot of PDA. Which, if it is your headcanon - I respect that but let’s say it had inspired me to write my own version of that post.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>So, what dating Jason Todd looks like:</span>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>No PDA, actually</span></li>
<li><span>Well, some PDA if you take him by the arm thoughtlessly, as you do with people you experience some level of intimacy. It does not make him visibly uncomfortable, and he seems surprised when you actually ask him if it’s okay - sure, he says, looking as though it boggles his mind people are asking permission to touch him. Is it because he has strange relationships with the concept of consent when it applies to him? Does he mean that he would have cut your hand off (hyperbole) if it wasn’t okay? You don’t know and it’s too early in relationships to ask but you will get there.</span></li>
<li><span>Some more PDA if Jason needs to use his ‘Jason Todd-Wayne’ cover which is not dissimilar to 'Brucie Wayne’ except he does not do fake dating or one-night stands to maintain it. It’s the only time when he will initiate it though.</span></li>
<li><span>Even more PDA when you and Jason meet the fam, so to speak. It’s nothing big but you see how aggressively chill Jason acts, so you take his hand non-nonchalantly, or press a hand on his back. You also are glaring at whoever is being a dick to Jason, so - all of them except maybe Alfred and Duke. You like Duke. He’s normal-chill so it’s cool. Alfred - well, Jason loves Alfred so you keep hidden your displeasure with the person who still supports Bruce over his kids. You don’t know if you’re being fair to Alfred - you do not particularly care about being fair to them all.</span></li>
<li><span>But that’s it for PDA. And as to non-public displays of affection… Jason kinda hates it too. He hates when you tell him you lo… like him, that he’s good. He is uncomfortable with sincere praise. He is better about actions, when you spend time with him, when you just eat together, or watch a movie, or, just lie in the bed together, hugging. This, in a private, dark room, is not overwhelming to him.</span></li>
<li><span>And that’s how Jason displays his affection and emotions too - through actions and touch. Like when he helped you move out, and usually is there to walk you home when you get the late shift - it’s silly, it’s how your mom imagines romance and courting, A Man Who Takes Care Of You, and you don’t need it - and Jason does know that. But how, if not by being useful, by helping, he cam convey how much you mean to him?</span></li>
<li><span>Yeah, through words. You two talk. He is able to express himself with words. Sometimes. If it’s something he thought about for a long time. So he opens up about his past, little by little. But the current stuff - you aren’t even sure if Jason knows what he’s feeling. He processes events long after they happened, and tends to rationalize over emote. Sometimes what he says he felt is a complete 180-turn from how he acted.</span></li>
<li><span>Sometimes, he gets overwhelmed with emotions and gets into literal fights. With you, sometimes he gets over his head with a different kind of feelings. He looks at you, sometimes, and opens his mouth, and can’t find words, and he kisses you, then, a little desperate.</span></li>
<li><span>You wish he just said it. You understand why he can’t. That’s why you don’t say it back.</span></li>
<li>
<span>He’s a great listener though. He </span><em><span>understands</span></em><span>. Sometimes, what he says in response - it’s not advice but it makes you look at the situation differently or inspires you. You really feel like you can change, with him. He makes you better.</span>
</li>
<li><span>And sometimes it’s the problem. He does make you better but what do you give him in return, what does he get out of your relationships? Dating is not a goods/money exchange, you know, but you can't help being self-conscious.</span></li>
<li><span>And yet somehow Jason still thinks he’s not good enough for you. He tried to break-up with you out of some self-sacrificing bullshit, and you almost dumped him because of that, once.</span></li>
<li><span>You two get through it. Together, you get through everything.</span></li>
</ul>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>find me on tumblr if you'd like: https://redjaybathood.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>